Empty
by Musicmylife22
Summary: She had a limited amount of time left in the world. He had all the time in the world.  OC/Carlisle Cullen love story


I heard the steady beeping of the horrid machine. I hated that machine. I hated this place. I sighed as I tried to sleep. Sleep just wouldn't come to me though. I felt the tears start to run down my face as I thought of that disgusting six lettered word. Cancer. I had cancer and I felt so helpless. I was barely 20 years old. I was too young to have cancer. That word was practically outlawed around my family. They had been so strong these past few months.

I reached up and started to sob quietly. My once beautiful hair was no more. I no longer had any hair. I felt as if I was being punished for some crime I had no idea of. I sighed quietly. I heard the door open up. In walked my favorite nurse, Layla. She smiled at me softly.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing today?" She asked me gently. I sighed and shrugged.

"As best as I can, I guess. Today is a little bit better than it was yesterday." Layla nodded and said,

"Well, you know you can call me if you need anything." I nodded and said,

"I know, Layla. Thank you so much for being so awesome." She smiled and said,

"It's no problem." I nodded and heard my doctor, Dr. Reynolds. He looked at me with a bright smile. Ugh. I had nothing to smile about.

"Hello, Aubrey. How are you today?" He asked me. I sighed and said,

"Better than yesterday," I told him. He smiled in understanding. He really was a good doctor, a bit shallow at times it seemed, but he had a good heart.

"Well, your parents told me that today would be my last day as your doctor." I nodded and said,

"Yeah, we're going to move to a small town in Washington to be closer to my uncle and cousin. My mother's brother." Dr. Reynolds nodded.

He checked me out for the last time before finally saying,

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, Aubrey. I really hope you get better one day. I honestly believe you can beat this." I nodded and smiled half-heartedly.

"Good-bye, Dr. Reynolds. You have been a very good doctor and I thank you for that." He nodded and said,

"Take care of yourself, Aubrey."

I slowly got up out of the hospital bed. Layla walked in, a few tears in her blue eyes. Seeing her like that made me want to cry.

"Layla, I'm going to miss you." She sniffled and said,

"I'm going to miss you too, Bre." I smiled sadly at the nickname. I walked over to her and embraced the woman.

"Take care of yourself, honey," she told me. I nodded and said,

"I promise, only if you do the same." Layla smiled and nodded.

"I promise, Aubrey. I want you to come see me once you're cancer free, sweetie." I nodded and said,

"It's a deal." She hugged me good-bye one last time before leaving the room. I looked around the dreadful room. This room had started to become my home. I had practically been living here for the last 2 months. I sighed as I grabbed my lightest bag. My parents walked into the room, mom with her permanent tears, dad with his sad brown eyes. I tried to swallow the lump and keep from crying.

"Are you ready to go, kiddo?" Dad asked me. I nodded and said,

"Yeah, I'm ready." And with that, we walked outside and left.

After driving for a few hours, we arrived at a fairly large house. I smiled serenly. This looked to be a pretty good neighborhood. The houses were spaced out enough that really, there shouldn't ever be any complaints about noise. I walked into the house and saw a beautiful stair case. I smiled in awe and walked up the stairs slowly. I had to take things so slow these days. I made it upstairs and saw that there were at least five bedrooms. I walked into one and saw it had a window seat. I had always wanted one.

I walked over to the window seat and sat down, looking out the window. When I looked outside, I saw my Uncle Charlie and my cousin, Bella. I smiled. I got up and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. I walked over to Bella and Uncle Charlie. I hugged Bella.

"Wow, Bella, it's been a while." I said to her. She smiled her shy smile. She nodded and said,

"Yeah, it has." Uncle Charlie gave me an awkward hug. I mentally laughed. I saw someone standing next to Bella. I looked at the boy, well, really man, and saw he was gorgeous. I noticed his arm around Bella. Awe, good for you Bella, I thought smiling. Bella cleared her throat and said,

"Aubrey, this is my fiancee, Edward Cullen." I gaped at her. Then I smiled. I noticed Uncle Charlie stiffened at the word fiancee. I smiled and shook Edward's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Edward. I want to congratulate you two." Edward smiled and said,

"Thank you, Aubrey." I smiled and then said,

"You can call me Bre if you wish." He nodded. I sighed as I felt myself getting weak, quickly. I noticed Edward frowned. I shrugged it off though.

"Bre, if you want, you can come with me and Edward to go eat." I shook my head and said,

"No, that's alright. I'm not really hungry." Mom wrapped an arm around me.

"Go ahead and go, Aubrey. Please try to eat." I sighed and then said,

"Ok, but remember we need to go to the hospital later on and get set up there." Mom nodded and said,

"I know sweetie." Edward looked at me and said,

"Bre, my father is a doctor. You could come to meet him after we stop and eat. I bet you could even just come to the house anytime you needed to see a doctor." I nodded and said,

"Ok, that would be great. Thanks, Edward." He nodded and I said good-bye to mom, dad, and Uncle Charlie. 


End file.
